¿Correspondidos o No?
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Alisa Bosconovitch y Lars Alexandersson se aman desde que se conocen. El destino los separo hace años, pero ellos se reencuentran para recuperar lo perdido. ¿Superaran los obstaculos haciendo que el amor prevalezca por siempre?


¿Correspondidos o no?

**Capitulo Uno: El Reencuentro de los Extraños.**

_"No me digas que te enamoraste de una robot"... _

Aun recuerdo esa frase que Jin me dijo hace seis años cuando en una batalla, derrote a Alisa, el amor de mi vida. En ese momento estaba siendo manipulada por su control mental y, a consecuencia de eso, provoco que sus baterias se apagaran para siempre. El tiene razon, pero también se equivoco por los sucesos acontecidos antes. La Zaibatsu ya no tiene un lider porque, quien tenia la responsabilidad de cargar con la presidencia, desaparecia sin dejar rastro después de vencer a la bestia conocida como Azazel, pero Raven me dijo por celular que sus restos fueron encontrados en un lugar lejano, lo cual me lleva a pensar que seguia vivo.

En torno a mi, volvi a trabajar como lider rebelde militar a la cual me acostumbre realizar antes de conocer a Alisa y cuando murio, me sentia solo porque ninguna mujer podra cubrir el espacio que dejo. Ella me cambió la vida por completo, sus sentimientos humanos no son nada comparados a lo que es realmente, su dulzura y belleza me dejaron embelesados y comprendi que soy la unica persona que la trató como un humano normal. Al morir, por mi culpa, le dije a mi amigo Lee Chaolan si la reclamaroa para que pueda tener la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo y el aprobó la iniciativa. Llevaron a Alisa al hospital y me pidieron su asistencia para acceder al pedido de poder operarla y fue así que, con la ayuda de _Laboratorios Violet,_ convirtieron a este dulce ángel en una nueva y mejorada Alisa Bosconovitch.

Después de seis años, volvi al hospital en donde ella duerme placidamente en una cama criogenica y Lee la revisaba frecuentemente. De pronto, sus manos mostraban sus primeras señales de vida y Lee se percató del suceso:

"¿Alisa? ¿Alisa vive? ¡Movio sus manos! Esto se lo dire a Lars de inmediato". Dijo contento y me llamo a mi celular.

"Si, ¿en serio? ¡Que buena noticia! Estoy en camino para verla". En el instante que Lee me aviso, yo sonreia de oreja a oreja y sali corriendo al hospital a bordo de mi carro porque, por fin, podria volver a ver a la niña androide de mis ojos.

Llegue al hospital ansioso y mire que Lee mostraba un gesto de alegria, pero al mismo tiempo de angustia porque el tenia algo mas que contarme y, por el aspecto de su rostro, este no era del todo positivo.

"Querido Lars, gracias por venir. Alisa reacciono positivamente usando sus manos y tal parece que quiere despertarse".

"Eso es bueno, pero tu gesto me dicen cosas distintas a lo que mencionaste cuando hablamos por mi celular. ¿Hubo unas algunas fallas cuando la operaron?". Pregunte ansioso por saber que fallas hubo después de la operacion que se le hicieron a Alisa.

"No hubo fallas, pero tienes que esperar un poco para saber si ella te reconoce. Ahora, si no aguantas mas las ganas de volverla a ver, tienes que apretar este boton y luego, susurrar su nombre para que luego despierte y reconozca tu voz. Intentalo, no te cuesta nada hacerlo". Los animos de Lee y los mios se acrecentaron a medida de que llegaba el momento que más esperaba.

Antes de que hiciera lo que Lee me dijo, al principio, yo no tuve el valor para susurrarla y que ella reconozca mi voz. De repente, me vino la memoria todos los momentos que pase con ella cuando la conocí hace seis años. Despues, me acerque lentamente a su oído y empecé a susurrarla para que despierte.

"Alisa, despierta... Abre tus lindos y dulces ojos. Quiero mirarte y ver lo bella que estas ahora que te operaron. Despierta, angelito".

"Buen intento, buenas palabras, pero no fue suficiente. Intentalo de nuevo, pero hazlo con más pasion. Recuerda que quieres mucho a Alisa y que, gracias a mi y a mis colaboradores, sigue viva. Asi que, ponle más fuerza y pasión a todo lo que digas en tus susurros". Lee me recomendo hacerlo nuevamente esperando que lo hiciera mucho mejor. Así que, me lanze al ruedo de nuevo; a ver si con eso, ella se despierta.

"Querida Alisa... Soy Lars. Abre tus ojos, despierta y recuerdame como la unica persona que te trato como el ser humano que eres. Abre tus ojos, por favor". Luego de decirlo con más pasion que nunca, la reacción fue inmediata: Alisa despertaba por primera vez luego de seis años de largo sueño y lo primero que dijo fue...

"Lars.. ¿Eres tu?". Se volteo y me miro...

"Por fin, lo lograste. Parece que tu formula de decir el pasado que tuviste con ella funciono". Lee me felicito abrazandome porque, por fin, pude despertar a mi adorada Alisa.

Mis lagrimas caian de felicidad. Ella, al levantarse de su camita sin dejar nada a la imaginacion, me las seco con sus tersas y dulces manos. No lo podia creer: su cuerpo ya no era el mismo, tenia ahora el cuerpo de una joven adolescente, el cabello rosado alargado. Pero si algo no cambio fue su rostro de niña, sus circuitos roboticos tenia un nuevo banco de memoria incluido, su brillante manera de pelear y su delicada forma de como tratar a un ser humano común y corriente como yo.

"Mi adorado Lars, dejame abrazarte. No has cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que nos vimos". Me dijo Alisa de la manera más educada posible, se me acerco y me abrazo. Lee lloro tambien porque estuvo totalmente satisfecho por los resultados que obtuvo tras la operacion. Yo lo detuve y le dije:

"Lee, si quieres, nosotros nos retiramos porque creo que te conmoviste por el exito que cosechaste con la operacion de Alisa".

"Muchas gracias por tu preocupacion, querido. Dejare que disfrutes de tu momento con Alisa, no sin antes... darle a ella un sin numero de vestuarios para que ella se ponga y se vea mas linda que nunca".

"¡Me encantan! Lee, mil gracias por hacer todo por mi. Ire a ponerme uno de estos". Su brillante sonrisa iluminaba el lugar y yo seguia contemplándola frecuentemente; una vez que regreso, Lee me decia unas ultimas cosas antes de irnos.

"Nuevamente, te la encargo y espero que no me falles. Buena suerte, Lars". Lee se despidio de mi y de Alisa con un fuerte abrazo. Yo estaba en deuda con el por todo lo que hizo por ella y ahora tendre la gran responsabilidad de defenderla a costa de todo, incluso de mi propia vida.

Una vez que salimos del hospital, cruzamos la linea que nos separa el pasado del presente. Estamos listos para ver que nuevos retos nos tiene puesto el destino, ya nada ni nadie puede separarnos ahora que Alisa esta a mi lado. Fue un gran exito que dos extraños se reencontraran y ahora estamos mas enamorados que nunca.


End file.
